Total Pokemon Island Trainer Style
by Comma12321
Summary: Hey, its Comma12321, bringing you a new season of Total Drama Island. but this time it is all about trainers. Are you ready? Not Allowing Apps.
1. Chapter 1

"Hello everyone viewing everywhere!" yelled Chris McLean, waving his arms around like a fool. "I am here to announce that their is an amazingly new season of Total Drama Island, but with a twist. That is right, this season will be having an all out Pokemon Trainer season. We will have two teams, as usually. Twenty-Four campers will join us in an all out amazing show. But i will need your help. Yah i am talking to you."

"Tell your families and friends to sign up. Our original characters wouldn't come back. So come fill out this form at the bottom of this sentence. Three Applications may be filled out. Good Luck!"

**Name (Full):**

**Gender:**

**Family/Friends:**

**Appereance:**

**Pokemon Team:**

**From:**

**Fav Pokemon:**

**Age:**

**Eyes:**

**Hair:**

**Night wear:**

**Day wear: **

**Trainer wear:**

**Magikarp or Feebas:**

**Fear:**

**Personality:**

**Reaction to winning:**

**Reaction to losing:**

**Cursing:**

**Audition Tape:**

First ten characters to have an application in will get an Elimination Coupon and one get out

The next ten will get a get out of challenge card.

The last four will get an TV just for the heck of it.

Send them in! And sorry for the amount of information. Trust me, their will be alot of information will be in the next chapter.


	2. A new Funny start sorta

**Hey it's me!**

**New chapter.**

**Read it! Love it! Read it again! Review it! Read once more! And then read next chapter!**

**So, on with the show.**

**Oh, and I am using one of my favorite OC's.**

"Hey, I'm your host Chris McLean, bringing the best series yet of total drama. Last time I asked you to send audition tapes and I'm glad to say that all of you are accepted. There's a problem here though. We don't have enough apps. So I asked some of my friends and they said they would come in and help. Now the boat should be arriving any minute now… oh there it is!" exclaimed the host, gasping for air.

***On The Boat***

"ALRIGHT MAGGOTS, IF I CALL YOUR NAME STEP TO THE LEFT! JASON KENT, ASHLEY ALANA PIERCE, CLAUDE DEZFIRGIL, SYDNEY DUNCAN, JANET ELMORE, PAUL ALLEN, ALLEN PAUL, OWEN STEFFALOPE, JIMMY KYLE, KAMMY SMITH, RANNY RAN RANDY, AND PETER MOZART!" yelled Chef.

"Are you related to Mozart?" asked Kammy, a blonde, tanned girl with blue eyes.

"Yes, but please can we stop talking about that?" questioned the blacked haired, white, brown eyed boy named Peter.

"OK, YOU WILL BE KNOWN AS THE FEEBIOUS MAGIKARP. IF I CALL YOUR NAME YOU WILL NEED TO BE ON THE RIGHT! AAKASH SIVAYOGAN, AURORA 'AURA' AZURE MOON, VOILET CHRISTINE DUSK, AURORA ARABELLA HEART, JESSE STEVENSON VOLLAND,HALE BENJAMIN HEART, JIYUKA RENJI GASHIHARA, KAREN PAULLEY, JAMES ASHER, ANDY MUSKER, JIMMY JOE, AND LEONARD RICHYE! YOU SHALL BE KNOWN AS THE MAGIC FEEBAS! NOW YOU ALL SHALL BE GETTING OFF THIS BOAT IN THREE… TWO… ONE…" yelled Chef before pressing a button on a remote.

Soon they all went flying.

"Does anyone think this is safe?" asked Janet.

"Well by the looks of it we should be landing in that target," said Owen in a lazy attitude, "maybe we should use our Pokémon. Just a thought."

"Alright, you don't have been all dull. Show some enthusiasm in your voice."

Leonard started to rub his temples. "Guys this is not the time to argue. Ditto come out and become a trampoline." Ditto popped out of Leonard's poke ball. Ditto started changing into a trampoline. Everyone landed on the trampoline and bounced off.

"That was fun, let's go again!" cheered Aura.

"Maybe later, but now let's find Chris, Chef, or possibly an intern."

"Ok but that was AWESOME!" yelled Paul Allen and Allen Paul at the same time.

"Yah that was cool," said James leaning on a nearby outhouse. The door opened up and slammed in his face. Chris walked out clapping.

"Yes, but we need to get this show on the road, first let's get you into teams…"

"Already done," mumbled Owen.

"Then get to know each other..." Chris said irritated.

"Done."

"Then there's the confessional, everyone has to do it!" yelled Chris.

"But…"

"NOW!"

"Is it just me or is he like Chef?" asked James rubbing his head.

"WHAT WAS THAT, MAGGOT!" yelled Chef

"Oh hey, can you do that again? I can still hear out of my left ear."

"Can we stop fighting? Gosh!" questioned Aurora, clinging to her brother Hale.

"Okay, one at a time, go into the confessional now," Chris exhaled.

**000**

**Leonard sat on the seat, messing with a Rubik's Cube, "If I am getting past this I am going to need an alliance. But who, maybe Hale, or Aura, or Aurora? I don't know.**

**000**

"**This is AMAZING!" screamed Allen and Paul at the same time.**

**000**

"**I'm willing to kill to protect my sister," barked Hale staring at the camera, "I'm serious."**

**000**

**Claude sat there, emotionless. His eye twitched, stood up, and walked away.**

**000**

"**Owen said I am to happy, to him I say, maybe your just too dull. He really is."**

**000**

"**Yes im related to Mozart, yes I am a musical genius, but I hate being related to him. I can never be my own person," commented Peter.**

**000**

"**My face hurts," grumbled James.**

**000**

"So now we will finish the rest of you all on our next episode, come back next time on Total Pokémon Island Trainer Style!"

**So what do you think, I just wanted this out right now for you to read?**

**Ima try something new.**

**One: Send in a ballet that looks like this at the end of every Chapter:**

_**Ballet**_

**1. Fav. Character this Chapter:**

**2. Why**

**If you fill this out, the one with the most votes wins immunity for the next Challenge. That is not counting the one that wins the challenge.**

**Try this episode. They will win immunity tomorrow with the other winner. No voting for you own Character. And any alliances or relationships, tell me, I want a good story for all to read!**

**See Ya Later!**


End file.
